


Is It All Over?

by Jay_the_Dragon



Series: The Worst Torture is Watching You Die First Every Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Murder, Non-binary character, Suicide, Year 3027, dystopian universe, mute character, possibly triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_Dragon/pseuds/Jay_the_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world destroyed by war, the government tries to keep anyone from advancing. Firefly meets a masked man and they quickly become partners. Fox convinces them to kill the government off. When they are done, they build up a community, which is quickly torn down by mistrust and riot. Firefly turns on Fox when they find out he's hiding something and things get out of hand rather fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It All Over?

Firefly slept peacefully, stretched out on the grass. Their dark hair outlined them and one light brown streak crossed their freckled face. They snored softly, an unfixable problem now that the hospitals were abandoned.  
Crackling embers attracted another person. They had been careless again, fallen asleep and left the fire going all night. Now, in the dim light of early morning, someone had been attracted to their camp. Of course, it was a good reason to be worried. Who wouldn’t worry about a mysterious fire?  
Firefly opened their grey eyes when the sound of boots crunching through the dirt appeared next to them. They looked up in confusion and would have cried out when a tall figure loomed over them. The threatening man kneeled down and looked them in the eye. Firefly shook, scared for their life. Those dark brown eyes bore into his own, staring into his core.  
A gloved hand was outstretched, and Firefly tentatively took it, not understanding. Did this man want to be their friend? Was he going to kill them?  
“I’m Fox.” A rough voice came from behind the mask he wore. It sounded as though he hadn’t talked in a while. He pulled Firefly up and stomped out the fire burning on the ground next to them. “What’s your name?”  
Startled by the question, Firefly quickly bent down and cleared away some leaves. They made a crude drawing of a firefly in the dirt. Fox looked at it, confused. It looked like a fly with lines behind it. They stood up again and tried to explain with their hands. Firefly tried to remember the alphabet their mother taught them.  
F-I-R-E-F-L-Y. Fox was surprised by this. He didn’t know that there was anyone who knew sign language anymore. It had seemed more of a dead language than Latin before the war that had broken down society.  
“Well, Mr. Firefly, shall we get going?” At the ‘Mr.’ Firefly held up a hand to stop him.  
M-X. Fox was even more confused. What did Mx mean? Was it a title? A last name? Firefly looked defeated at his confusion.  
N-O-N- A little dash with their hand- B-I-N-A-R-Y. Fox realized what he spelled and nodded, quickly apologizing.  
“Sorry. I-I… Just, sorry. I didn’t realize that anyone of LGBTQ status still existed. I am sorry for not knowing.” He felt his face heat up and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
A little hand gesture from Firefly assured Fox that it was just a mistake and that they understood. They grabbed the dark grey backpack from the ground and gestured for him to lead the way. While it wasn’t a guarantee, Firefly was hopeful that they wouldn’t be killed.  
While they walked through the forest to what was assumed to be Fox’s camp, it was very quiet.  
Fox had to keep an eye on their surroundings to make sure he was going the right way to the clearing. He couldn’t talk to Firefly if they had to use their hands for everything they said.  
The pair arrived at the clearing before the sun was very high in the sky, but it was already hot. The coolness of spring had melted away into the heat of summer. Fox was sweating when he threw down his bag. He pulled out a metal water bottle and took a large swig, wiping his mouth when he set it down.  
Firefly watched him with a dry throat. They hadn’t had anything to drink since lunch yesterday and the thirst was starting to hurt.  
“Want some?” Fox offered, noticing the look of pain on their face.  
Y-E-S. Firefly took grateful gulps out of the bottle. They sighed when they brought the bottle back down. Fox looked ready to ask a question and they looked at him attentively.  
“Would you-uh… Do you want to be my partner?” He asked. He hoped like hell that the answer was yes. If he could get a partner, Fox could start his plans to rebuild.  
I-stop-W-O-U-L-D-stop-L-I-K-E-stop-T-H-A-T. Fox sighed in relief. He held out his hand to shake and Firefly took it, shaking it happily. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------¬---------------------------------¬--------------------------------------------------------

There were people in the houses. People could be useful to the duo. They could have good survival information or they could help repopulate. There was always a possibility of children.  
Sometimes, however, it was government officials. They always would have stolen food and running water. Guns were useful weapons if they could get them before the people could notice.  
Firefly went in first. They were stealthy and able to fit into small areas, something their partner couldn’t do.  
Fox saw a thin, bony hand grab a few guns and the ammo. There were alcohol bottles scattered around the room and one of the bottles was grabbed by that same hand.  
The man sighed and face-palmed, mentally. Firefly loved wine way too much. They grabbed it whenever they could get their hands on it. Too young to be drinking, but Fox never stopped them.  
Firefly stepped out of the house. They grabbed the empty duffel bag hidden in the bushes and shoved the loot inside. Fox pulled out a large knife from its sheath and got ready to kill. Firefly smiled at him before getting his own weapon, a hatchet. Always had a preference for those, didn’t he?  
They stepped inside. The men and women in the house had drunk themselves to sleep. The house smelled like beer and liquor. It had clearly been a celebration.  
A pile of bloody clothing told the pair why. A murdering spree had happened to keep anyone from advancing society. Firefly had already hacked open someone’s throat, shaking the blood off of their hands.  
Fox got to work, not wanting his partner to get all the kills. He took his knife and placed at his victim’s jugular. With a quick slice, blood began to well up and he moved onto the next person. Firefly had gotten through most of them, leaving two more for their friend.  
After finishing the kills, Fox joined Firefly outside. The non-binary was wiping their hands and shaking them.  
“Listen cupcake, I know you think it’s sticky and disgusting, but you’re gonna have to get used to it.” Fox commented as he chuckled to himself. Firefly looked at him and pushed his chest playfully.  
“Let’s head back to camp.” With a nod, the pair set off. They exchanged few words, due to Fox having to lead Firefly through the woods to camp. They were drinking happily, not paying attention.  
At camp, the pair dug through the bag to take a look at the loot. Firefly must have grabbed a couple more bottles of fine wine when they left the house. They were drunk, and it was quite noticeable. Thank the gods that everyone else in camp had gone to bed a while ago.  
There was about 10 other people, with two more children coming soon. Luckily, none were awake to hear the stumbling and crashing of a drunk Firefly.  
While trying to spell, Firefly messed up several times. W-H-Y-stop-H-A-V-E-N-T-stop-I-stop-S-E-E-N-stop-Y-O-U-R-stop-F-A-C-E-stop-Y-E-T? Fox froze when he realized what was spelled. Firefly hadn’t seen his face. He had always worn the dark leather mask over his face to keep from scaring people.  
Couldn’t Firefly just be happy not seeing his face? “Do you have to?” He didn’t want to take the mask off. It protected him and he felt naked without it.  
YES! Over the past year, they had met someone who knew sign language and Firefly had been learning ever since. They were apparently desperate to see the older man’s face.  
With a sigh, Fox dug his nails under the hard leather and pulled it off. Underneath, half of his face was gone. Disgusting burns scarred it and Firefly seemed scared for a second, before their expression softened.  
A freckled hand reached up and Fox flinched away, but it kept reaching. Soft fingers curiously ran over the scars. Firefly moved closer and examined his face. Fox relaxed a bit.  
Firefly seemed content without asking any questions. They sat with Fox for a while longer before going to bed. Fox had gone back to his desk near the lamp. It was fueled by the fat of animals that were caught by Frita and her husband. They had been hunters before the war.  
Fox wrote down everything that had happened. One hundred and ten government officials originally. After over two years, there was only one left. Fox would never admit that he was part of that cruel group. They had threatened to kill his family if he didn’t join them. Lot of good that did.  
Now, his family was the sleeping teenager on the cot across the tent. The rest of his family were killed in the war. Fox crossed out the last name on the list. Firefly never knew the numbers, or the names. The last name was crossed out furiously.  
Fletcher Paige Taylor  
Fox had hated that name since the day he became part of the cabinet. Now, he was Fox. There was no Fletcher Paige Taylor in existence anymore. The soft snoring from 5 feet away assured Fox that he hadn’t woken the other with his rough scribbling.  
Soft rustling alerted him to restless sleep. Fox quickly looked up, not wanting Firefly to have nightmares. The last time that happened, the whole camp had woken up from their thrashing. There was no fear apparent on Firefly’s face, so he looked back down and pulled out a new piece of paper.  
On this paper, he began to write out a journal. A documentation of what had happened. He did it every single night. If something happened, and they died, there would be a record. It helped him relax, too, so that was a plus.  
Soon, Fox joined Firefly in slumber, falling asleep quickly. He would take a shower in the morning.

The first person to go had been Katheryn. She would constantly ask for more rations even though she was fine without them. Eventually, she had tried to start a riot, claiming that the rations were “unfair” and “not enough.”  
Fox had knocked her out and taken her to a cave about half a mile away from camp. Firefly had gladly joined him after telling everyone to go back inside. The pair had agreed that she had to be gotten rid of. They made quick work of Katheryn, leaving the body to rot in the cave.  
Everyone questioned her disappearance, but stopped asking when no answers were given. One person got a little too nosy though, and had to be disposed of.  
Frita’s husband Jorgi had demanded to know what happened to Katheryn, and even threatened to hurt someone if he didn’t get answers. Fox had told him to back down, but the man kept going.  
He was dragged, screaming, to the same cave and beaten to death. The carcass was left to nature again, and Frita became worried. She asked again and again, scared for the safety of her husband. Neither leader gave her answers and she stopped, hoping the truth would be revealed soon.  
Firefly had expressed their distress when they were alone, signing that this was wrong and they shouldn’t be killing people who wanted answers. Fox didn’t listen to them. He had to make sure no one questioned what they did. Firefly was not satisfied when he tried to explain this, and avoided him for the rest of the night. Fox let them be, thinking that their young mind just wasn’t able to comprehend the reasons for the killings.  
When the duo found out that Frita was spreading rumors that they killed Jorgi and Katheryn, they attacked her at night. There was no sign of what happened after Firefly cleaned her tent. In the morning, they played it off as her leaving to go search for Jorgi.  
The cave was starting to smell. Animals had started to eat the bodies and reveal the decomposing organs, which had set off a horrid stench.  
The children had gone missing, presumably eaten by animals while exploring the woods. The five left had rioted, screaming that they had no right to lead and were murdering without reason. A man named Shafadi had stolen journals and used them as evidence.  
Riots had to be taken care of, obviously. The people were killed, leaving just Fox and Firefly. They left the camp for good, packing up food for at least a week and a few blankets. Fox kept his journals. The papers would tell the truth. Tell anyone who read it what happed when there was still a group, not just the duo. Firefly seemed to be having trouble believing that they had helped kill so many.  
Late at night, Fox would comfort them, hold them and tell them that it was alright. Tell them that there was a reason. The pair often fell asleep like this, wrapped up in each other’s arms. There was no complaint from either. Sometimes, they just needed it. Sometimes it went further.  
After so long with a community, a larger family, Firefly needed something to hold onto. Losing someone they knew was hard enough, but killing multiple family members was worse. They became desperate for attention and love from Fox, who was more than willing to give it.  
It wasn’t until Firefly had read through the death counter that Fox realized he had been careless.  
Firefly had asked about Fletcher Taylor and why Fox hated him so much while they were drinking lightly at a temporary site. Fox almost choked on his drink in surprise. He stared at Firefly in confusion.  
I read some of those death toll papers. The last name on the list was scratched out. I’d never seen it before, so I figured you had something against him. Firefly signed quickly, not wanting to anger Fox. They knew what happened when he became angry, and had even assisted him.  
“He’s a-um… F-Fletch-“ Fox tried to come up with a good lie. He didn’t have a plan because he had never expected this to happen.  
Firefly stared expectantly at him, waiting for an answer. He’d have to come clean, tell them the truth. Fox didn’t know how his lover might react to finding out that he was once one of the government officials that they had killed off. Would they try to kill him too? Would they leave him?  
“Fletcher is… Me. My name wasn’t originally Fox. It was Fletcher Paige Taylor. I was part of the government once. I didn’t want to tell you.” Fox winced at the look of fury on Firefly’s face. They began signing almost too fast to read.  
Why didn’t you tell me?! I trusted you with everything! I can’t believe you hid something so stupid from me! I trusted you enough to have sex with you, you asshole! And you were worried about some stupid name! Fox grabbed the hands, cutting off whatever was coming next. He pushed Firefly down onto the ground, gesturing to look him in the eyes.  
“I love you, you know this. But, I hated that name more than anything because that’s what people look at. They see your name and they know who you are. I didn’t want anyone knowing about it and I didn’t want to lie to you. You would recognize it immediately if I told you in the beginning. I had ordered for bombs to be dropped on Korean land. I started the war.” Fox tried to explain. Firefly still looked ready to explode, still furious. Fox released their hands, letting them speak again.  
Why wouldn’t you tell me? Did you think I would care about a stupid name? If you wanted me to call you Fox, I would have. I’m more angry that you hid it from me than I am that you were part of the government. You didn’t tell me anything. Firefly looked defeated and they let themselves be pulled into a hug.  
“Sh… I know, and I’m sorry, Firefly. I should have told you before and explained.” Firefly pushed him away and got up. They grabbed their hatchet, fury now back. Fox realized what was happening and stood up before he got his head chopped off.  
How can I trust you? How can I know you’re even telling the truth about this? Firefly swung their hatchet again and Fox jumped out of the way, pulling out his knife.  
“Firefly, calm down!” Fox shouted. He didn’t like to raise his voice with the younger one, but he had no choice. They lunged at him, ready to bury their hatchet in his shoulder. He held up his knife in defense. A sharp intake of breath brought a look of horror to his face.  
Firefly pulled back, clutching their chest. The hatchet dropped to the ground, blade indenting the earth. Blood stained the knife and Fox threw it into the grass, horrified. He scooped Firefly into his arms and fell to the ground, holding on tightly to them. They clutched his arms, pained breathing filling the night air.  
“Firefly? Sweetheart, baby talk to me. Are you okay?” Fox kissed their forehead softly. “C’mon baby. Please just talk to me.” He begged for Firefly to sign something. Anything.  
Fox, it hurts! Please make it stop. I don’t like this. Fox nodded understandingly, pressing a softer kiss to their lips.  
“Honey I know. Just deal with it for a little while longer. I promise that it’ll be over soon. I can’t help you right now. Just relax.” He held them close, tears threatening to pour down his face. Firefly was already crying. Silent sobs shook the tiny form in his arms.  
The rise and fall of their chest got weaker and weaker. With a final kiss and a shuddery exhale, their body became lifeless. Firefly, his love, had died. The worst part? Everything was his fault.  
Fox stood up, brushing the curls out of Firefly’s face and setting down their body. He whispered a goodbye, tears running down his face. “May you be smiled upon, my dear.”  
The man packed up his stuff and got on his hands and knees. He began to scrabble at the dirt, digging a hole for his beloved. He stopped when one of his nails tore off. He didn’t scream. Didn’t cry. Just wrapped it up and kept going.  
He had done it. Firefly was buried under dirt and rocks, with a wild orange rose placed over it. They had always loved orange roses.

 

It had been only a few months after he had killed Firefly, but Fox couldn’t live with himself. He cried daily, walked around in a haze and had even stopped writing his journals.  
He couldn’t keep up anymore. After finding a rope in a house raid, he made his decision. Fox couldn’t live with himself anymore. He had to end this. He was a selfish murderer who would hurt anyone who was in his way. Firefly had been right in their doubts and worries. He shouldn’t have done it.  
A knot around the branch and a knot around his neck. He looked down at the ground and almost threw up from the height. He felt tears streaming down his face. He was ready.  
Fox pushed off, and felt his neck snap as soon as the rope went taut. It didn’t kill him immediately. He was hanging for a few more seconds, windpipe crushed in the tight grip of the rope. He closed his eyes and accepted his death. Fox’s last thought was of a beautiful smiling face, curls outlining it.  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw that smiling face. Those grey eyes that had always seemed to make him smile. Fox stepped forward, cupping Firefly’s face in his hands and kissing them, tears of joy wetting his cheeks. He looked into their eyes, and they looked happy. The last time he had seen them, they were in pain, crying, unable to scream out.  
“I remember you. Do you remember me?” A beautiful voice. He hadn't heard it in a while. Firefly beamed up at him. They ran a hand over the burned side of Fox’s face. Instead of feeling fingers running over scars, he felt them running over smooth, tan skin. He kissed them again, and felt arms hug him closer.  
When they pulled apart, he responded. “I loved listening to your voice. It’s so beautiful engel.” Firefly blushed and hugged him even tighter.  
“Thank you, Fox. And, you never knew my real name back then. It was Anthony. Anthony Mira. I didn’t want anyone to know.” They smiled into his chest as he kissed their forehead.  
“I remember you, engel.”  
"I remember you, too."


End file.
